chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Pippy's Characters
This is a list of all the characters I own in each seperate world. Main Characters 'World 1 - Redemption And Revenge' *Liz Jones *Adam Jones 'World 2: Reflections' *Pippy Gray *Abbie Gray *Noah Gray *Zachary Gray *Gabriella Bennet 'World 3: Renegade' *Danny Maxxted *George Banks 'World 4: Vampires and Wolves' *Avril Capet *Phillippe Capet *Bea Goldston *Harry Goldston 'World 5: The Formula' *Pippa Millbrook *Kaylee Bishop 'World 6: Family' *Ellie Maddox *Casey Maddox *Peyton Maddox 'World 7: Eclipses' *Lola Franco *Sheldon Farrow 'World 8: Brave New World' *Naomi Goldsmith 'World 9: Mythical Crossover' *Bailey *Goru *Dandri (Deceased) 'World 10: School' *Dani Sullivan *Lily Walker *Christian Olsen *Mark Young *Lauren Montag Recurring/Minor Characters 'World 1 - Redemption & Revenge' *Gemma Jones *James Jones *Kate Jones *Katherine Jones *Caitlin Jones *Emily Jones *Joseph Jones *Siobham Ciera Jones *Rose Jones *Matt Jones *Ryan Gallagher *Logan Gallagher 'World 2: Reflections' *Jacob Gray *Alex Gray *Zoe Gray *Braedon Gray *Carter Gray *James Gray *Elodie Gray *Amelia Cartwright *Charles Stockton *Andrew Pendergast *Matthew Morrell *Fleur Davison *Katy Redham *Lucy Scott *Claude Bennet *Fumie Fuu Sumiyaka *Tyler Cunningham *Harry "Stiffy" Bones *Yaeko Ayano Hina Nakamura *Kalya Suresh *Vibhu Suresh *Savajna Suresh *Grayson Hopkin *Julie CobbMichael Rushton *Michael Rushton *Cain Rushton * Abel Rushton *Elijah Rushton *Joel RushtonGabriel Rushton *Gabriel Rushton *Victor Rushton *Paul Rushton *Cassidy Rushton *Hy Conrad *Andrea Deveaux 'World 3: Renegade' *Pippy Maxxted *Rhiannon Susan Maxxted *Boston *Misha Edmund *Grace Bradley *Tara Watson *Kim Henson *Sean Franklin *Jordan Terrell *Matthew Harper *Smith James *Ariel James 'World 4: Vampires and Wolves' *Jack Capet *Summer Capet *Autumn Capet *Dean Capet *Samuel Capet *Lowri Capet *Danielle Capet *Carina Capet *Stella Capet *Phoebe Capet *Caleb Capet *Kyler Capet *Levi Capet *Vyasah Capet *Chase Capet *Dean Ellana *Lana Clarke *Kaylee Rutter *Rose Hathaway *Sara Dorian *Jason Young *Stephanie Goldston-Smith *Spencer Goldston-Smith *Lewis Smith *Jackson Goldston *Kasia Lewski *Xavier Lewski 'World 5: The Formula' *Reed "Red" Reed (deceased) *Andrea Maxxted *Isabella "Izzy" Winyard 'World 6: Family' *Devon Carmichael *Owen Carmichael *Ivring Gilbert *Jayden Maddox *Sydney Maddox [[World 7: Eclipses|'World 7: Eclipses']] *Gregory Farrow 'World 8: Brave New World' *Riley Goldsmith (deceased) *Hanna Goldsmith *Quinn Lowe *Dustin Goldsmith *Journey Goldsmith *Jose Gevron (deceased) 'World 9: Mythical Crossover' *Gabriel [[World 10: School|'World 10: School']] *Ulysses Lewin *Greg Baxendale 'World 11: Villains ' *Rory Parker Canon Characters [[World 2: Reflections|'World 2 - Reflections']] *Gabriel Gray *Matthew Parkman *Mohinder Suresh *Molly Walker [[World 3: Renegade|'World 3 - Renegade']] *Gabriel 'Sylar' Gray 'World 5: The Formula ' *Noah Gray *Noah Gray Snr *Gabriel Gray Deleted Characters 'World 7: X-Men' *Amy Higginson *Jessica Hirst 'World 7: Spies' *Cole Barker *Sarah Lawrence *Erik Coburn *Courtney Carmichael *General Diane Beckman *Director Langston Graham *Ellen Carmichael *Bryce Larkin 'World 7: Torchwood' *Ceri Davies *Nathan Atkinson 'World 9:Supernatural' *Amy Madison Future Characters 'World 1: Redemption & Revenge ' '2010s' 2014 *Alysson Jones 2016 *Sky Jones 2019 *Kimberly Jones '2020s' 2022 *Melody Jones 'World 2: Reflections' '2010s' 2017 *David Deveaux 2019 *Jesse Deveaux '2020s' 2021 *Darya Deveaux 2027 *Chou Hanae Nakamura-Gray 2029 *Cameron Accera-Gray '2030s' 2030 *Matt Parkman Jnr Jnr *Olivia Bennet *Leah Bennet 2031 *Ai Gray *Milo Gray *Sammy Gray 2032 *Axel Accera-Gray *Kaylee Parkman 2033 *Jaiya Gray 2034 *Thomas Parkman *Chris Parkman *Lowri Cunningham 2035 *Chloe Parkman 2036 *Gabriel Hiro Nakamura-Gray *Hisoka-Nao Gray 2037 *Lily Parkman *Rajan Gray *Peter Cunningham 2038 *Mason Accera-Gray *Anna Parkman 2039 *Aidan Bennet *Ava Bennet *Wakato Gray *Nisha Gray *Kaden Accera-Gray '2040s' 2040 *Emma Parkman Jnr *Sinead Cunningham *Barney Gray 2041 *Chantelle Gray *Anshu Gray *Blake Cunningham *Campbell Bennet *Aurea Bennet 2042 *Everett Bennet *Myles Bennet 2043 *Jason Cunningham 2044 *Delilah Gray *Thea Gray 2045 *Kara Bennet *Taylor Bennet 2046 *Hunter Gray 2047 *Alyssa Bennet *Elliot Bennet 2048 *Jeff Gray '2050s' 2051 *Flynn Bennet [[World 3: Renegade|'World 3: Renegade']] '2010s' 2012 *John Banks 2014 *Rowan Harper 2017 *India Harper *Ramona Harper 2019 *Jennifer Banks Category:Characters